Cuando todo es lo que no parece (parodia del fic de Maryviza)
by PFernando
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede cambiar tu vida en 7 años? ¿Ranma y Akane revueltos? Sí, Shampoo los revolvió y Akane regresa a Nerima con más kilos que antes, en todas partes. ¿Shampoo está estreñida? Solo ella lo sabe. Una carta y secretos que develar, más kilos que ganar.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen.

Los he usado aquí de forma clandestina, no pedí permiso, así que por favor, guardarán el secreto.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Me regreso a Nerima, me regreso a casa... para estar de floja todos los días.

 **ÉPOCA ACTUAL** , es decir hoy, no mañana ni pasado, ahora, en este momento, ahorita, now, wow... _¿_ wow? Bueno... esta última no.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Akane? Sí, debes hacerlo... es la décima vez que preguntas lo mismo, ya pues, Akane. ¡Sólo sigue el libreto y sanseacabó!

— ¡Es lo que trato de hacer, PFernando! ¡Pero tú me interrumpes una y otra y otra vez! ¡Es la décima vez que lo haces!

— ¿Te interrumpo, dices? ¿Pero si solo te la has pasado preguntando _¿Enserio? ¿Tengo que hacerlo?_

— ¡Si serás idiota, PFernando! ¡Lo digo porque así es como inician mis diálogos!

—¿En serio? A ver, déjame ver tus diálogos… — tomó las hojas entre sus manos y luego de leer varias veces las primeras líneas, terriblemente apenado y al borde de las lágrimas, muy lentamente se colocó en la posición del tigre caído y con la voz a punto de quebrársele, manifestó — veo que tienes toda la razón, perdóname... perdóname por favor... lo siento mucho, Akane, de veras lo siento.

— Hmph... este es peor que mi padre, es el colmo de dramático — comentó con fastidio la joven y luego, de la nada, así como suele sacar su mazo, esta vez sacó una fotografía de su autora favorita y mirándola fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, murmuró sollozante:

—¡Ay! Maryviza... contigo estas cosas nunca pasaban, todo era perfecto, siempre salían las cosas bien a la primera…

..

.

.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

.

 **¡Acción!**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 1: Me regreso a Nerima… etc, etc **(toma 11)**

—¿En serio? ¿Tengo que hacerlo? — hablaba en voz alta — si es necesario, que así sea, pero... es solo que, después de tanto tiempo, no sé si sea correcto o prudente… y además... por qué estoy diciendo todo esto en voz alta?... ¡Nah! ¡Como sea!

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego empezó a mover las caderas de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda y se puso a bailar una canción que le encantaba y hasta le abría el apetito. Bailaba y tarareaba:

 _Yo yo me como tres platos yo yo yo yo de okonomiyakis…_

 _Los tragó de un bocado, los tragó que yo lo vi_

 _Ella come de todo to to to to to_

 _Ella come de todo de todo de todo_

 _Ella come_ _¡ya tu sabe!..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Varios bailes y tarareadas después…

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya! Basta de mover el bote, debo concentrarme, entre más rápido termine con esto, será mejor— dijo decidida la mujer de ojos terracota, dejando de mirar la página web que tanto gustaba visitar "jovencitos asiáticos . com ", para prestarle atención a un papel en el cual había escrito un montón de palabras supuestamente con el simple propósito de desahogarse, pero que en realidad era para hacer sentir miserable al pobre desdichado que lo leyera.

—Aquí voy… — en ese momento la valentía que sentía se estaba esfumando, en su interior tenía que estar decidida, pero más bien estaba apretada. Sí, el interior le estaba apretando la cintura. Parecía que la dieta estricta de comer una docena diaria de okonomiyakis, no le estaba funcionando.  
 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó la chica con desolación. No lo comprendía, pero no se preocupó mucho por ello, ya que aún le quedaban muchas otras opciones; la dieta de los tres kilos de sushi y sashimi, la de los siete tazones de arroz, la de los siete porciones de ramen, en fin, seguro alguna de esas le funcionaba, por lo que casi de inmediato volvió a su pensamiento anterior.

Estaba decidida, tenía que estarlo, tenía que pasar página ya había llegado muy lejos como para claudicar a estas alturas, debería dejar de lado a los dos hombres por los que su corazón había palpitado fuertemente, gracias a lo cual había terminado por adquirir taquicardia y estaba obligada a tomar diario un coctel de pastillas. Sin embargo, debía admitir que había corrido con suerte, ya que eran pastillas las que debía tomar. Mala suerte habría sido si en lugar de ellas, tuviese que suministrarse ¡supositorios! ¡No! ¡Eso sí que hubiese sido mala suerte!

La joven agitó negativamente la cabeza, apartando estos dolorosos y muy incómodos episodios que hubiese tenido que soportar diariamente y todo por culpa de aquellos hombres. Con el primero, amor prácticamente platónico, pero su recuerdo aún le atormenta como una espina en el trasero, pero no era tanta molestia como le hubiesen ocasionado los supositorios. El segundo, con él había vivido un hermoso lapso en su vida o eso había pensado, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que el infeliz en realidad ni la miraba siquiera, le hablaba a todos, menos a ella, hablaba con los árboles, las plantas y hasta con los animales, pero a ella, ni la volteaba a ver. Y así, aquel hombre se había ido. El tercero, había sido cariño, mucho cariño pero de ninguna forma había sido amor y por eso, cuando él se le había declarado, amablemente le había obsequiado un pase directo a la mundialmente conocida y temida friendzone.

* * *

Santa:

No sé en qué momento leas estas líneas, o donde te encuentres cuando lo hagas, quizá en el polo norte, no sé, espero me recuerdes, yo estoy segura que sí, han pasado 7 años, desde la última vez, siete años desde que te pedí una muñeca Marbie, aquella que salía en el comercial de tv: Marbie, canta, baila y se baña sola. No incluye baterías. Marbie...

— ¿Marbie? — repitió Akane e hizo una mueca de disgusto, para luego exclamar — ¡rayos! ¡Esta carta no es!

Un tanto molesta se puso a buscar entre las muchas, muchísimas hojas que estaban dispersas a lo largo y ancho de su escritorio.

— A ver... dónde estará la carta para Ranma... cuál será? ¿Carta a los reyes magos? No... ¿A los enanitos de la fábrica de Santa? Tampoco... ¿A Willy Wonka? Menos... ¿A Kenji? ¡No! No debo enviársela todavía, pues no han pasado siete años desde que terminamos. A ver... ¿será ésta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas cartas después...

— Uuuuu... parece que va a tardar bastante en encontrar la carta correcta. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos PFernando?

—Tranquilo, único asistente, si se demora mucho, en el siguiente ponemos un capítulo flashback y listo!

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Fin? Sí, parece que es el fin, pero como no todo es lo que parece, lo más seguro es que quién sabe.

Att.

odnanreFP ó reverse PFernando... no sé, como menos gusten.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen.

Los he usado aquí de forma clandestina, no pedí permiso, bla bla bla... ¡ya tú sabe!

¡Ah! Y una cosa más. Me vi obligado a poner un capítulo flashback ya que Akane sigue buscando la carta para Ranma. Así que voy a jugar un poco con el tiempo. Vamos a jugar a las escondidillas, a la casita, a los encantados, en fin, espero no confundirlos y ante cualquier duda, ahí se las arreglan como puedan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** el inicio de todo el dolor.

7 años antes... días más, días menos, como sea, da igual.

.

Ukyo caminaba completamente desecha por el parque del centro de Nerima. La castaña parecía que andaba sin vida, balanceándose amenazando con desmayarse en cualquier momento. Luego de haber bebido sin parar dos botellas de sake, era un milagro que aún estuviese en pie.

Akane venía de practicar algunos platillos que Nodoka le había enseñado esa mañana. Se sentía contenta, ya que al fin podía preparar su especialidad, verduras carbonizadas y usarlas como abono para las plantas de la señora. Pero eso no era lo mejor y es que el curry le había quedado perfecto también. Tenía un olor tan terrible que se podía usar para ahuyentar de las casas todo tipo de plagas. Era muy útil y Nabiki sacaba buen dinero vendiéndolo a los vecinos.

Akane se iba a encontrar con Yuka y Sayuri (ellas se veían frecuentemente después de su graduación y ¿por qué es que se veían con tanta frecuencia? queda a su imaginación). En eso, Akane vio a lo lejos a Ukyo y aunque debido a Ranma ellas no se agradaban en cuestiones de amor, ante cualquier otra situación, se podían considerar "amigas" por decirlo de algún modo. Muchas veces incluso eran "amigas con derechos", pero bueno, esa es otra historia. Por un momento dudó en acercarse a ella, pero al ver el semblante que tenía, soltó una sonora carcajada, lo cual delató su presencia y no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a la joven cocinera.

—¿U-Ukyo? ¿Te pasa algo? — Akane la llamó. Buscaba los ojos de Ukyo, quien caminaba con la cara agachada, sollozando— Ukyo respóndeme... ¿Ukyo?

— Akane, lo siento tanto — atinó a decir la chica del sake, digo, de la espátula, ¡de la espátula!

— ¿Qué pasa, Ukyo? No me asustes.

— Se acabó la promoción dos por uno de nuestra revista favorita.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó Akane sin dar crédito a las palabras de su "amiga".

— Así es, "jovencitos con poca ropa" ahora tiene el precio normal.

— Noo! — Akane lanzó un grito desgarrador y cayó de rodillas al borde de las lágrimas.

— Pero eso no es todo — advirtió Ukyo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más? — inquirió Akane enormemente preocupada — no puede ser, no me digas que la revista "Sexy boys" tampoco está ya de promoción... si es así ¡yo me muero!

— No, no, se trata de Ranma, yo lo vi entrar al Neko-Hanten, iba con la mirada perdida o eso creí… después los observé por la ventana, él... Ranma y Shampoo… lo siento Akane, será mejor que lo veas por ti misma, aún deben estar ahí.

Akane sentía que el corazón se le saldría ante lo que Ukyo le acababa de decir, mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, con desesperación, ansiedad y un cúmulo de emociones. Sin darse cuenta, al doblar la esquina chocó violentamente contra Mousse.

— ¡Tendo! Ten cuidado, mira por donde caminas... hace unos minutos, bajo mi forma de pato dejé en esta esquina una pequeña "sorpresita" color marrón.

— ¡Cochino! ... Lo… lo siento Mousse, gracias por advertirme, tengo que irme.

Mousse la detuvo del brazo — ¿Está todo bien?

— No, no lo sé, Ukyo me dijo cosas muy raras de Ranma y Shampoo, tengo que ir al Neko-Hanten, nos vemos después Mousse.

— Espera, si tiene que ver con Shampoo ¡Yo voy contigo! — corrió tras la chica del cabello azul y ¡puaf!

— ¡Maldición! — gritó furioso Mousse.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Akane de inmediato.

— Pasa que ahora tengo impregnado en la suela de mi zapato lo que cené ayer.

— ¡Bien hecho, lo mereces por cochino!

Por fortuna Mousse eran un maestro en el arte del ocultamiento y escondía bajo sus ropas un sinnúmero de pañuelos, entre ellos, unos paños húmedos con extracto de aloe de vera. Tomó uno, le dio una rápida limpiada a su zapato y corrió detrás de Akane.

Al poco rato ambos llegaron al café del gato, el cual estaba cerrado.

— Mousse, no hagas ruido — le ordenó. El chico pato asintió nervioso.

Mousse deslizó la puerta del negocio, lentamente, solo un poco, lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza, pero no lo suficientemente silencioso. Al fondo del local se encontraba Ranma en una silla y Shampoo, con el torso desnudo, sentada a horcajadas sobre él. En cuanto escucharon la puerta correrse ambos voltearon violentamente, Ranma se quedó observando furiosamente a Akane.

—¡Qué Demonios haces Ranma! — Akane furiosa esperó la contestación, pero él no respondió — ¡Contesta! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

— ¿No estar claro, Akane? — rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus manos.

— ¡Sh-Shampoo! Mi amada Shampoo. ¡Saotome, prepárate para morir!— la furia de Mousse creció de manera monumental y cuando se preparaba para atacar, Akane lo detuvo.

— Espera Mousse, parece que aquí también has dejado otra sorpresita color marrón.

— No, esa la dejó Shampoo... pero igual, gracias por hacérmelo notar, no quiero desperdiciar más paños húmedos, son muy costosos.

Akane asintió un par de veces.

— ¡Ahora sí, Saotome, prepárate para morir! — gritó Mousse haciendo tronar sus dedos.

— ¡No, Mousse! !Espera!

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué me detienes?

— Ellos están juntos, mejor salgamos de aquí — Akane tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, nunca hubiera creído que Ranma fuera capaz de algo así. Con la mirada en alto y con orgullo, ella respiró profundo y enseguida exclamó — ¡Qué asco! ¿Pero qué rayos cenaron tú y Shampoo ayer?

— Bueno, lo de siempre, cenamos...

— Mejor no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo — dijo la joven, volviendo su mirada hacia el joven Saotome — ¿no piensas decir nada, Ranma?

Hubo un nuevo silencio y ante la inexistente respuesta, se dispuso a salir.

—Pero por qué… — El chico pato desilusionado, tenía los puños apretados por la frustración.

— Dije que ¡No! Vámonos Mousse — Akane lo tomó del brazo, pero antes de salir se giró para dedicarle a Ranma una última mirada llena de rencor y frialdad, él la observó con la misma furia. Luego volteó a ver a Shampoo, quien sonrió de medio lado.

En cuanto Akane desapareció, Shampoo se quedó a solas con Ranma, que al sentir a la amazona demasiado cerca, la apartó.

— Ya fue suficiente, Shampoo — se levantó, pero ella no lo dejó apartarse mucho.

— Airen, tu recordar por qué estar aquí, tu odiar a Akane por lo que hizo con chico cerdo.

Entonces vino a la mente de Ranma, el evento que había sucedido horas antes, donde él se encontraba en el instituto de la familia Tendo, entrenando como de costumbre, hasta que escuchó misteriosos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Akane, el preocupado saltó hacia la venta y para su sorpresa, allí estaba, ella, su Akane y Ryoga.

Regresó a la realidad. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte los puños, temblaba de coraje.

— No puedo creer que Akane hiciera algo como eso... con Ryoga, mi amigo.

— Ranma, tu proponer matrimonio a Shampoo, ¿recuerdas? — la chica del cabello morado sentó a Ranma nuevamente en la silla.

— ¿Yo? No, Shampoo, te equivocas, yo no podría casarme contigo, sabes que no siento nada por ti y... ¡Nah! ¡Ya qué! Casémonos pues!

Después de unos minutos ambos salieron del Neko-Hanten, Shampoo colgada del brazo de Ranma que estaba algo contrariado, pero en esta ocasión no trato de quitar a la chica de los ojos violeta, tomó su mano no queriendo hacerlo, se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Ranma para informales que había decidido casarse con Shampoo y que la celebración se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Akane y Mousse, estaban deambulando por la ciudad, los dos estaba destrozados, cada uno había perdido al amor de su vida, de una manera muy triste, no articulaban palabra solo se hacían compañía, Akane no quería quedarse sola, pero no tenía a quien acudir, no quería que en su casa se armara una revolución, así que decidió permanecer con Mousse, él sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbó, el amor que sentía por aquella mujer era mucho más profundo que el amor que sentía por sí mismo, siempre estuvo pendiente de ella, cuidándola a su manera, arrodillándose, humillándose, haciendo todo lo que ella le pidiera, él estaba siempre a sus pies solo por una oportunidad que nunca llegó.

—¿Era tan difícil decirme que no me quería, que quería estar con Shampoo? — Akane estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, buscaba aferrarse a algo para salir de la profunda tristeza.

— Tendo, ¿acaso hice algo mal? — Mousse no levantaba la mirada, pero Akane pudo observar cómo le escurrían lágrimas y le hablaba con la voz cortada — ¿Es porque cree que soy débil? ¿Porque estoy casi ciego? Yo pude darle todo lo que ella me pidiera... no lo entiendo, no puedo digerirlo.

— No te preocupes Mousse, tu eres un fuerte guerrero, tienes una fuerte molleja de pato, descuida, esto sin duda lo digerirás igual de bien que la cena... ya lo verás mañana en la mañana, o cuando sientas la necesidad de ir al baño, tienes un excelente sistema digestivo — le habló Akane con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego se giró para levantar el mentón de Mousse — Saldremos de esta ya lo verás.

La chica le sonrió tristemente y se agitó varias veces antes de soltar todo el llanto que había contenido, sentía que el aire se hacía escaso y se apretó fuerte contra la túnica del chico.

Mousse podía sentir el dolor que Akane estaba experimentando, y al sentir humedad en su túnica por las lágrimas de la pequeña Tendo, inmediatamente la apartó y con ambas manos, la tomó suavemente del rostro y le dijo:

— Akane, por favor, no ensucies mi fina túnica.

— Ya, ya, está bien, "señor de la túnica finísima".

Llegó la noche, Akane y Mousse habían estado platicando y compartiendo el dolor que tenían, ella le comentó que no quería llegar a casa para no enfrentar a la familia, él le prometió que estaría con ella, en tanto no volviera a mancharle la túnica. Akane aceptó, pero le pidió un pañuelo, no obstante el muy tacaño se negó a dárselo, pues seguía afirmando que eran demasiado costos como para andar obsequiándolos a todo aquel que se suelte en llanto. Pasaron un par de horas más y finalmente decidieron regresar a casa.

— ¡Estoy en casa! — anunció.

— ¿Akane, qué es lo que está pasando? — preguntó preocupada la mayor de las Tendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kasumi? — dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

— Pues hace rato vino la señora Cologne para dejarme este sobre, Ranma también vino y habló con papá, desde entonces ha estado muy alterado, no deja de llorar.

Akane tomó el pequeño sobre, lo abrió y al ver su contenido exclamó:

— ¿Un manga hentai?

Veloz como el viento, Kasumi le arrebató de las manos aquel manga y sonriendo nerviosamente balbuceó:

— E-E-Eh, este, qué extraño, de dónde habrá salido este manga.

A continuación, le entregó otro sobre a Akane. Al abrirlo su rostro adquirió una expresión de suprema sorpresa.

— No puede ser, se van a casar — arrugó la invitación y la arrojó violentamente contra el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido salió de la habitación seguida de Mousse y de su hermana — Kasumi ¿Dónde está papá?

— Está en el Instituto, pero explícame que está pasando.

— Mousse, por favor dile todo lo que pasó a Kasumi, necesito hablar con papá.

El chico de la túnica finísima asintió.

Akane llegó al Instituto, abrió lo puerta y encontró a su padre frente al altar de sus ancestros, estaba dormido. Ella se colocó a un costado y lo despertó.

— Papá no quiero interrumpir, pero es necesario que hablemos.

— Lo sé todo — dijo en un tono serio.

Al escuchar estas palabras el rostro de Akane palideció de inmediato. Se tornó tan blanco como una hoja de papel. _Lo sabe todo,_ pensó aterrada, para luego exclamar:

— ¡Puedo explicarlo, papá! ¡Esas revistas no son mías! Son... son, son de una amiga! ¡Eso! ¡Me las encargó una amiga!

—¿Revistas? ¿De qué revistas hablas, Akane? — inquirió Soun desconcertado.

— Ah, eh, ah, no, nada, quise decir ¿Ranma habló contigo?

— Sí. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, que le llevó a tomar la decisión de casarse con Shampoo y romper el compromiso contigo?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso me culpas a mí? ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo!

— Sé que tu carácter es difícil.

— ¡Esto no tiene que ver con mi carácter o conmigo, te lo aseguro! Me decepciona que pienses que esto es mi culpa — decía molesta la peli azul.

—¡Perdóname hija, es solo que no me explico lo que pasó!— abrazó fuertemente a Akane, llorando a mares.

— Ya papá, tranquilo, no hay nada que explicar, es muy simple, Ranma se casará mañana con una de sus prometidas, tú sabías que esto podía pasar al forzar nuestro compromiso, quisiste unir nuestros institutos de maquillaje libre, pero no resultó.

— ¿Entonces nunca sentiste nada por Ranma?

— Bueno, admito que él me ha hecho sentir cosas muy fuertes... una vez me apachurró los dedos con la puerta y me dolió como no tienes idea — comenzó a llorar desesperada.

— Entiendo, hija, te ha causado mucho dolor — la apretó fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Tengo que irme de aquí papá, no sé cuánto tiempo soporte esta situación, iré a las montañas para distraerme necesito algo de espacio.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte ir sola, es peligroso.

— Yo puedo acompañarla, si me lo permite Señor Tendo — Mousse había entrado al Instituto para poder despedirse de Akane, cuando escuchó que se quería alejar a las montañas, pensó que sería bueno para ella y también para él ya que al acompañarla, tendría la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por haberle arruinado su fina y costosa túnica.

— No sé si sea buena idea muchacho, tú debes tener obligaciones.

— Por el momento no señor, después regresaré a China, creo que nos vendría bien un viaje de relajación a Akane y a mí, quién sabe y hasta iniciamos una relación amorosa.

— Por favor papá, déjame ir, prometo que entrenaré y estaré bien — dijo la chica cruzando dos dedos detrás de su espalda.

— Bien, ya tienes 18 años, Akane y entiendo que es la mayoría de edad en muchos países latinos — dijo con los brazos cruzados — puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca, pero por favor permanece en contacto con nosotros.

— Lo haré, papá — dijo Akane, guiñándole un ojo a Mousse.

— Y así, los jóvenes dejaron el Instituto de maquille estilo libre Tendo y se marcharon a las montañas a "entrenar". Entre comillas, ya que ninguno tenía pensado hacer eso, o al menos no solamente eso, pero bueno, eso lo veremos en otro capítulo.

— ¡Ya cállate PFernando! ¡Deja de hacer spoilers!

— Está bien, Akane, Mousse, cálmense, yo solo quise aprovechar la ocasión para salir un ratito en una escena de este capítulo, pero ya, ya me voy, ya me voy...

* * *

Un mes después, Shampoo se encontraba en la aldea amazona. Pese a haberse casado con Ranma, sentía que no era plenamente feliz. El viento soplaba sobre su rostro, signo casi siempre seguro de que traería nubes y ellas traerían a la lluvia, la que le recordaba que no debía mojarse para no convertirse en gato y esa maldición a su vez le recordaba que Mousse también tenía una. Podía mentirle a todos, menos a sí misma. ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo lo que pasaba, desde el viento, las aves, todo le recordaba a Mousse.

— ¿Me habré equivocado? Porque siento que algo me hace falta, no soy completamente feliz, no como creí que lo sería... pero algún día tendrá que regresar, ¿cierto? — preguntó al viento.

— ¿Y a mí qué me preguntas? ¿Qué crees, que soy adivino? ¡No me metas en tus cosas, chinita! — se expresó el viento, con un silbido que denotaba molestia — ¡caray! Humana tenías que ser!

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos quienes se han suscrito a mi canal... ah, no, no, perdón, me equivoqué. Lo que quería decir es, bueno, mejor pasaré a agradecer los reviews:

 **Znta:** Hola!  
jaja sí, es muy probable que le suceda eso!  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)  
Que la pases muy bien!

 **Akane Redfox:** Hola!  
Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras. Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado la forma en que orienté la parodia. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado y por cierto, está cerca el debut de Carmen y Marcela en este "universo parodia" :)  
Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic y por tu review.  
Que estés bien!

 **Maryviza:** Hola!  
Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta parodia de tu fic y por poner a mi conocimiento la opinión que te merece el mismo.  
Es para mí motivo de gran alegría que la autora del fic original se haya pasado a leer esta parodia. Veo con alegría que te gustó la manera en la que cambié las cosas, la forma en que, digamos, desorienté la auténtica trama. Oh! Y destrocé la imagen de tu Akane perfecta! O.O Uy! jeje  
Me honras mucho al decir que va al baúl de tus mejores recuerdos y al colocar este fic en tu lista de historias favoritas.  
Espero y este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.  
De nuevo, muchas gracias.  
Pásala muy bien!

 **Hakufa:** Hola!  
Aquí "Trollnando" reportándose jaja  
Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y mil gracias por haber leído y dejado un review.  
Que alegría el saber que fue de tu agrado. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado :)  
Un abrazo. Cuídate mucho!

 **Vane87:** Hola!  
Muchísimas gracias por tan amables palabras que me has dedicado a mí y a mis fics. Lo valoro mucho y te lo agradezco enormemente. Como ya habrás visto, también actualicé Venganza implacable. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente del mismo.  
Mil gracias por tu review. :) OH! 10 de calificación! Me has sorprendido gratamente. Muchas muchas gracias! Espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.  
Que estés muy bien. Un abrazo.

Agradecimientos también para **Katiagirl** y **PurinNeeChan,** quienes agregaron este fic a su lista de favoritos. Un millón de gracias para ustedes, chicas. Espero la hayan pasado muy bien leyendo este capítulo.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Atentamente: Aquiles Trolleo... No! No!

Atentamente: reverse PFernando.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles otro capítulo. Desde el fondo de mi páncreas, espero sea de su agrado.  
No me queda más que agradecerles por sus comentarios y por supuesto por leerme.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que se mencionan en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago con fines de lucro (en la nota final dejo mi número de cuenta bancaria) y bueno, ya... también para entretenerles un poco.

* * *

Capítulo 3: No todos se libran del matrimonio (primera parte)

 **Actualidad.**

Las sesiones psicológicas habían terminado. Akane consideraba cerrado el ciclo del pasado, pues por fin había superado su adicción al hentai.

Era sábado, el sol se colaba por la ventana indicando un nuevo día.

— ¡Es un nuevo día! ¡Es un nuevo día! — anunciaba el sol radiante, que se creía despertador. Desgraciadamente él nunca pudo superar ese desorden mental, pero esa es otra historia.

Como Akane era una floja incorregible, no quería levantarse, se sentía como atada a su cama. Estaba sumida en un profundo mundo de sueños donde participaba en un concurso de comida, en el cual arrasaba con los platos de arroz. De un par de bocados los desaparecía causando furor en el público y humillando a sus contrincantes. Estaba tan feliz en ese mundo que no quería despertar.

—Cinco platos más —dijo adormilada mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas color vino que contrastaban con su blanca piel, con los pantalones cortos, con la camiseta de delgados tirantes con la que solía dormir, con las paredes de la alcoba, con la alfombra, con el buró... en fin, contrastaban con todo, ¡qué fabulosas sábanas!

Akane ya llevaba dos semanas completamente establecida en el Instituto de maquillaje estilo libre Tendo. Nabiki le había entregado los documentos de la casa y una colección completa de revistas hentai, pero Akane solo había tomado dos, según ella por simple cortesía, pues creía que ya había superado esa adicción.

En el transcurso de ese par de semanas la casa Tendo cambió por completo. Aprovechando que la casa estaba a su nombre, Akane derribó la habitación de Nabiki y la echó a la calle junto con su esposo y su hijo. ¡Ahora su alcoba era el doble de grande! También tiró todo lo relacionado con la antigua Akane, ropa, muebles, incluso algunos recuerdos que guardaba celosamente de ella y sus ex novios. Lo único que conservó fueron sus fabulosas sábanas que contrastaban con todo. El closet quedo prácticamente vacío, tendría que conseguir algo de ropa nueva. Después de dejar a Ryu en la friendzone y regresar a casa, no había tenido oportunidad de comprarse algo que le hiciera ver más delgada de lo que realmente era.

Adquirió muebles nuevos, una gran cama matrimonial en color vino, para que no contrastara con las fabulosas sábanas y en ese instante, repentinamente le dio un _atacaso artístico_. Ubicó la cama en la parte donde estaba el cuarto de Nabiki junto con un gran espejo, pintó las paredes de blanco dando más luz a la habitación, la alfombró en color perla y metió un pequeño sofá que dejó a un costado de la primera ventana cerca de su cama. En la segunda ventana acomodó un escritorio donde tenía una pequeña computadora y fotos sexys de los alumnos inscritos en el Instituto.

—Ya me acostumbré a despertar en mi cama, que bonita sensación — hablaba para sí frente al espejo, sonriente — ojalá hubiera regresado antes a casa.

— Sí, ojalá hubieses regresado antes — comentó risueño el espejo, mirando a la chica en ropa interior.

— Tengo fin de semana libre, así que iré al cine, compraré algo de ropa, visitaré a Kasumi... ¿qué más? ¿Qué más? ¡Ya se! visitare a la Tía Nodoka ella está muy sola quizá debería de pasar a saludarla.

Cuando salió de su habitación, azotó la puerta y cayó intempestivo el pato de color amarillo que colgaba por fuera y que llevaba su nombre, se giró para para poderlo levantar, entonces vino a su mente aquel chico.

—Mousse, donde quiera que te encuentres, espero que estés bien, a veces te extraño patito, extraño ver cómo te chocabas contra los árboles y las piedras y decías palabrotas — suspiró mientras colocaba el pato en su lugar.

Llegó a la casa de Kasumi que se encontraba contigua al consultorio del Doctor Tofú, aún era temprano y de lejos pudo observar a su hermana cuidando del pequeño Kotaro. A Akane le gustaba su sobrino, quiero decir, su carácter, le gustaba su carácter. En ese poco tiempo se había hecho muy cercana al niño, pero no piensen mal, le gustaba solo su carácter.

— Llegas a tiempo para desayunar con nosotros — dijo Kasumi.

— Por qué crees que vine a esta hora — murmuró Akane.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Ah... eh... este... dije que... que todo se ve delicioso — sonrió nerviosamente Akane.

Sin más, los tres comenzaron a desayunar.

— ¡Te quedó exquisito, como siempre! — comentó Akane.

— Gracias ¿Hermana, cómo te has sentido estos días?

— Muy bien, Kasumi, dar clases me divierte mucho, sabes que siempre fue mi sueño ser heredera del Instituto.

— Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía sonreír tanto.

— Es solo que… no sé — sonrió — me siento bien, estoy contenta y lo mejor es que sin ningún motivo en particular.

— Eso me da mucho gusto Akane, no quiero arruinar tu felicidad pero debo decirte que en este capítulo van a aparecer Ranma y Shampoo.

Akane nerviosa se colocó el cabello tras la oreja — ¡Vaya! El ambiente se pondrá extraño.

—No tiene por qué, ha pasado tiempo y tú eres muy fuerte, sé que podrás con esto.

—Tienes razón, es verdad, he lidiado con esto desde hace tiempo, es solo que será raro, es repentino.

—Tienes que estar prevenida, porque en cualquier momento te lo vas a encontrar.

—No te preocupes, lo sabré manejar.

—Hasta podrían llegar a ser amigos — dijo Kasumi con su particular sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no, él y yo no podemos ser amigos.

— ¿Y amigos con derechos?

— Eso sí podríamos ser — una sonrisa pícara apareció de inmediato en el rostro de Akane.

Kasumi le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, hermana, tengo que irme, voy a comprar algo de ropa y pasaré a divertirme un momento al cine.

— ¿Irás tu sola?

— Sí — dijo entusiasmada — ¿acaso debo ir con alguien para disfrutar una película?

— Claro, para aprovechar la oscuridad de la sala y ya sabes... echar a andar las manos.

— Tienes razón, ya veré a quien puedo reclutar para esa importante misión.

— Suerte, hermana — le dijo Kasumi.

De camino al cine Akane iba pensando en que antes de regresar a Nerima se había asegurado de que Ranma siguiera en China, para evitar encontrarse con él o con Shampoo, no quería ver la cara de burla que ella le pondría al verla, pero hoy se había dado cuenta de que ya no le preocupaba tanto eso. Y ahora mismo, lo que más le preocupaba era encontrar a un chico con el cual aprovechar la oscuridad de la sala de cine. Para su buena fortuna no tardó en encontrar al "indicado". Juntos entraron, tomaron asiento y se pusieron "manos a la obra" y también disfrutaron de rato en rato de la película. Después de más de dos horas, en la pantalla apareció la palabra fin, pero ellos estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de que las luces ya se habían encendido y debían abandonar la sala.

— ¡Pervertidos!

El grito del encargado de la limpieza de la sala retumbó por todo el lugar.

* * *

Ranma estaba terminando de ultimar detalles para la reapertura del Neko-Hanten. Tenían ya varios días en Nerima, casi todo el tiempo se la había pasado ocupado ayudando a la remodelación del lugar, había invertido un poco de dinero y ese café les serviría para su sustento, hasta que regresaran a China.

Desde su regreso a Nerima, había sentido una especie de extraña nostalgia que no la había experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo. No había encontrado caras conocidas a excepción de su antiguo compañero Hiroshi, que se había casado con Gosunkugi y eran felices. Sintió un poco de envidia, pues a él también le gustaría sentir un poco de felicidad de vez en cuando, pero preferentemente sin tener que salir del closet como sus ex compañeros de escuela.

—Ya casi, estar todo listo, mañana Shampoo y Ranma reabrirán el Neko-Hanten, ¿Ranma estar contento?

—Sí Shampoo estoy contento — dijo sin mucho interés.

La amazona se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, él no puso mucha resistencia pero tampoco es que lo disfrutara, solo le correspondía para no hacerla sentir mal.

—Shampoo tengo que ir a ver a mi madre llevamos días aquí y aún no la he saludado.

—Saludar a mamá Nodoka, Shampoo visitarla después.

A él no le gustaba que la llamara _mamá_ , solo frunció un poco el ceño y salió a toda prisa del lugar, pero antes de ir a casa de su madre, llegó al U-chan's.

Ukyo se encontraba atendiendo a un par de clientes cuando, escuchó la puerta deslizarse, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos muy conocidos para ella.

— ¡R-Ranma!— Ukyo soltó las espátulas y se abalanzó sobre su amigo de la infancia — ¡Ranma mírate, has cambiado, tenía tiempo sin saber de ti!

—¡Ukyo! Me alegra verte también.

— ¿¡Cómo has estado Ranma!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez!?

—No lo sé, aún no me han entregado el guión completo... en fin, he regresado con Shampoo, abriremos el café del gato, hay cosas que debo contarte.

La mujer de la espátula ahora con 25 años de edad, todavía poseía su restaurante de Okonomiyakis. Lo había podido ampliar y hacerlo dos veces más grande, gracias a que en la noche trabajaba de estríper en el bar llamado "Borderline", propiedad de una joven mexicana conocida como "la tía" Carmelita y su inseparable socia, Marujita. Gracias a estos ingresos extra, Ukyo había podido asistir a la universidad para certificarse en lo que más le gusta, cocinar.

Esperó que los clientes que tenía se retiraran y cerró el local para tratar con tranquilidad a Ranma.

—Así las cosas, Ukyo, parece que el matrimonio con Shampoo no fue una buena idea después de todo.

—Entonces ahora sí reconoces que fue mala idea casarte con ella.

—Sí Ukyo, no sé por qué lo hice, creo que fue por despecho, por mero impulso o quizá... por lo de Akane.

— ¿Lo de Akane? ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó confusa.

— Ya sabes, ella cocinó a Ryoga cuando estaba en forma de cerdo, lo fileteó, lo bañó en salsa picante y se lo comió acompañado de un vaso de refresco.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible — aseveró Ukyo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?

— Porque lo vi ayer... Ryoga está vivito y coleando.

—Eso…eso no puede ser — balbuceó Ranma incrédulo.

— Sí, si puede ser... tanto que hasta se casó con Nabiki y tienen un hijo.

— Entonces ¿Akane no se comió a Ryoga?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa?

— Hace siete años yo lo vi... o creí verlo, no lo entiendo... aquí hay algo muy raro.

— Definitivamente.

— Tengo que hablar con Ryoga, pero antes pasaré a visitar a mi madre.

Terriblemente desconcertado, Ranma se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a casa de Nodoka. Entró silencioso buscándola, ya empezaba a sentir esa necesidad y ansiedad por verla. Al final de un pasillo que llevaba de un lado al baño y al otro a la habitación de sus padres, vio la luz encendida, la puerta estaba entreabierta y allí pudo ver a su madre, quien estaba bastante ocupada.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Sigue así! No te detengas!

.

.

 **(Escena "hot" CENSURADA por tener un altísimo contenido de vitamina "C")**

.

.

— ¡Madre! — exclamó Ranma con los ojos desorbitados, visiblemente perturbado.

— ¡Hijo! — exclamó Nodoka apenas lo vio.

— ¡Madre!

— ¡Hijo!

— ¡PFernando!

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué arruinas la escena?

— No te sulfures Ranma, solo quise aparecer un ratito, pero ya, ya me voy... ya me estoy yendo, ¿ves? Me estoy yendo... ya me fui.

— Qué tipo más molesto, ¿verdad? — comentó Nodoka.

— Y exageradamente dramático — añadió Ranma.

— Sí, ni punto de comparación con Maryviza, ella es un amor.

— Me encantó trabajar con ella... ojalá pronto nos contrate nuevamente.

— Los dioses te oigan, hijo, hasta entonces tendremos que soportar a este PFernando.

— Oye, mamá, ¿podríamos hablar en privado y no frente al carnicero? — acotó Ranma señalando al tipo que estaba en la cama junto a Nodoka.

— No es el carnicero, es el lechero.

— Como sea ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?

— Está bien, dame un minuto, me visto y hablamos.

— Bien, hasta mientras buscaré un cuchillo o algo que tenga filo.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para sacarme los ojos... acabo de ver algo de ti que no hubiese querido conocer.

— ¡Ay, hijo! No seas exagerado.

Ranma hizo un mohín y salió del cuarto. Poco después estaban ya platicando amenamente en la sala y lo más importante, Ranma aún conservaba sus ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez hijo?

—Mamá, me estoy estableciendo en Nerima, Shampoo reabrirá el Neko-Hanten y estaremos aquí por un tiempo.

—Eso es maravilloso mi pequeño, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.

—Mamá no digas esas cosas.

—Déjame, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que te vi por última vez, ven acompáñame, te preparé algo para comer.

Nodoka preparó algunos panes japoneses y Ranma los devoró con peculiar alegría.

—Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu apetito — sonreía tiernamente mientras veía comer a Ranma — ¿quieres acompañarlos con un vaso de leche?

Al escuchar esto, Ranma casi se atragantó con los panes.

— No, no por favor, nada de leches ni lecheros — le suplicó el chico un tanto aturdido.

— Está bien, tranq...

— Mamá — la interrumpió— me gustaría que mañana estés en la apertura del Neko-Hanten.

—Claro, ahí estaré, no me lo perdería por nada.

—Significa mucho para mí que tú estés ahí.

— Por cierto, hijo, hay algo que tengo que entregarte, necesito que no seas necio y que me dejes hablar hasta el final ¿Entendido?

Ranma asintió. Nodoka salió hacia su habitación y regresó con un sobre en la mano.

— Esto me lo dejó Akane para ti.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué haría algo así? — tomó el sobre y lo guardó dentro de sus ropas.

—Ella regresó, hijo, Akane está de vuelta y regresó para quedarse — no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿C-Cómo? — Preguntó ansioso.

— No sé, seguramente tomó un autobús y luego caminó...

— Quise decir ¿cuándo? Cuándo llegó?

—Hace unas semanas, ella lo pasó difícil, al parecer tuvo que escribir esta carta para por fin terminar contigo.

El rostro de Ranma se ensombreció. Aunque gracias a Ukyo ya se había enterado de que Akane no había fileteado a Ryoga, ya era demasiado tarde. Él estaba casado con Shampoo y Akane quizá estaría dando clases en el Instituto, tendría uno o dos hijos y sería inmensamente feliz con alguien y ese alguien desgraciadamente no era él.

— Bueno, madre, ya debo irme... tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Hablarás con Akane?

— No, ya es tarde para nosotros.

—Está bien hijo, respetaré tu decisión, mañana iré a saludar a Shampoo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un bar llamado "las montañas salvajes", Genma no le quitaba los ojos de encima a una escultural "enfermera" que estaba a punto de quedar tal y como había llegado al mundo.

En eso, Soun entró como una centella y se acercó a él.

— ¡Saotome, es hora de regresar!

Tuvo que insistir varias veces para que Genma le prestara algo de atención.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tendo?

—Akane, ¡Mi niña ha regresado!, hablé con Nabiki y ella ha estado en Nerima desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Eso es una buena noticia Tendo! — el rostro de Genma se iluminó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Y eso no es todo Saotome, ¡Ranma ha regresado! Con Shampoo… ¡Pero ha regresado!

— ¡Que felicidad! Tendo ahora si los institutos de maquillaje estilo libre Saotome-Tendo se unirán.

—¿Usted cree Saotome? Ranma está casado y hasta donde yo sé Akane tenía novio, aquel chico que se convierte en pato.

—Tendo, si lo que dice el maestro Happosai es cierto, mi hijo no debió casarse con esa niña y Akane jamás debió irse.

—Así es Saotome, tenemos que regresar a poner orden.

Ambos carcajearon y se abrazaron.

—Escuché bien, ¿Akanita ha regresado? ¡Qué felicidad! — lloraba el pequeño anciano cubriendo su rostro.

—Sí maestro, Akane y Ranma han vuelto. — reían descontrolados.

—Tienen que darse prisa, yo tengo que ir al cibercafé que está a unos minutos de aquí, a averiguar algunas cosas en fanfiction y regresaré lo antes posible a Nerima.

— Entendido, maestro — dijeron al unísono.

—Si mis sospechas son ciertas, podremos deshacer lo que Cologne y su nieta le hicieron a Ranma.

* * *

Era el día de la apertura del Neko-Hanten, todo estaba listo, los pocos invitados habían acudido al lugar, podrían nombrarlos a cada uno, pues solo eran Hiroshi y su esposo Gosunkugi, Sayuri, Nodoka, Ukyo, Ranma y Shampoo. Era muy temprano, y Shampoo había enviado a Ranma a repartir un poco más de propaganda.

El joven Saotome caminaba por un pequeño sendero a través del parque. Le importaba un comino la propaganda, solo quería hablar con Ryoga, pues ayer por platicar con su madre se le había hecho muy tarde como para ir a visitarlo. Afortunadamente sabía en donde se encontraba, Nodoka le había dicho que él estaba viviendo con su esposa e hijo en el parque de Nerima, ya que Akane los había echado de la casa.

Caminó un poco más hasta que a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar una carpa. Seguramente allí estaba Ryoga junto a su familia. Por fin había llegado el momento de platicar con él de aquello que había sucedido hace siete años. Algo muy extraño había ocurrido aquel día, pues claramente había visto como Akane se comía a Ryoga, pero ahora resultaba que nada de eso había ocurrido, pues el joven Hibiki estaba vivito y coleando. Tenía tantas interrogantes rondando por su cabeza y esperaba que Ryoga tuviese las respuestas. Sin esperar más, con decisión se acercó a la carpa.

Akane por su parte, extrañamente había despertado muy temprano, ese día había tenido ganas de salir a correr, por lo que se había puesto un traje que había comprado el día anterior, que le encantaba pues le gustaba andar por ahí enseñando sus atributos. Salió de casa y se dirigió al parque. Caminaba lento y pensaba en que ese día se abriría el local de Shampoo, trataba de bloquear todos los recuerdos de su mente y recordar solo las cosas buenas, pero de Shampoo nunca había tenido algo remotamente bondadoso, todo lo bueno que tenía, ella se lo quitó, pero trataba de ya no tener resentimiento hacia ninguno de los dos. Ranma era una persona importante pero de su pasado, no de su presente y jamás de su futuro, eso quería creer. Pensó que sería una buena idea ir a comer algo de Ramen al Neko-Hanten un día de estos, entonces sería su prueba de fuego para saber que todo quedó en el pasado, que podía verlos sin tener dolor pero sobre todo tener orgullo y dejarles en claro que ella es una mujer con un gran apetito, capaz de convertirse en cliente frecuente del lugar.

Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta estaba pasando por el parque, al alzar la vista se topó con par de ojos azules observándola detenidamente. No había opción, habría que por lo menos saludarlo, con la frente en alto no desvió su camino, ni desvió la mirada, algún día tenía que encontrárselo y entre más rápido terminara con esa incómoda situación podría sentir que avanzaría un poco más. "Es lo mejor" pensó.

—Hola Ranma —dijo con serenidad en su voz.

—Hola Akane, tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Me parece que algunos años — dijo tranquila.

— Bastantes años — el chico apretó los puños.

Entonces hubo un silencio incómodo, ninguno sabía que decir.

—Así que… los rumores eran ciertos, tú y Shampoo han regresado.

—Tú también has regresado.

—Y regresé para quedarme, no pienso irme de nuevo. ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

—No lo sé, depende mucho de Shampoo.

—Claro, lo de la supremacía femenina — quiso evitarlo y no decir cosas hirientes pero de a poco los malos recuerdos regresaban a ella.

— ¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con eso? — levantó una ceja.

—Pues lo que todos sabemos, que en tierra amazona ellas son quienes mandan.

—Estás muy equivocada — negó con la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Luego lanzó un profundo suspiro y dejó caer los hombros.

Akane lo miró un tanto desconcertada.

— Es verdad, esas amazonas son unas desgraciadas — lloriqueó Ranma — Shampoo me tiene como a esclavo, diariamente me obliga a barrer, limpiar, trapear el piso, cocinar, lavar los platos, lavar la ropa y no solo la ropa de ella, sino de todas las líderes amazonas ¿Puedes creerlo, Akane? ¡Es el colmo del abuso! Siento que un día de estos voy a colapsar.

Akane estaba sobresaltada, no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo, Ranma lloraba mientras le contaba parte de su dura y triste vida de casado. El chico estaba desconsolado pero también temblaba de coraje, furioso con su destino que de alguna manera lo había separado de Akane y llevado a los brazos de Shampoo.

Este encuentro marcará el inicio de una nueva aventura para Ranma y Akane. Llegó la hora de reencontrarse con el pasado.

Repentinamente el sonido del motor de un auto llamó su atención, por lo que de inmediato voltearon a ver.

Vieron que un extraño automóvil se había detenido junto a ellos. De aquel vehículo bajó un hombre de apariencia bastante singular, con el cabello completamente blanco y despelucado, vistiendo una larga bata blanca como la que suelen usar los médicos.

— Hola muchachos.

— ¿Quién es usted? — peguntó Akane.

— Soy el doctor Brown, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Doc.

— ¿Doctor? ¿Entonces es médico?

— No, soy un científico.

— Ah, un nerd — dijeron Akane y Ranma al unísono.

— Díganme Doc, ¿quieren? — les pidió.

Los jóvenes asintieron.

— Bueno, suban al auto, debemos irnos ya.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

— Al pasado.

— ¿Cómo? Eso no es posible — aseveró Akane.

— Sí es posible, con este auto se puede viajar y no solo al pasado, también al futuro.

— Increíble — murmuraron los jóvenes muy sorprendidos — si es posible hacer ese tipo de viajes, entonces nos haría un favor, Doc?

— ¿Qué favor?

— Podría llevar a PFernando y dejarlo en el pasado, no sé... con los dinosaurios tal vez.

— Suena tentador, pero ahora es urgente que ustedes vayan al pasado, siete años atrás... así que suban ya, muchachos.

— ¿Siete años atrás? — repitió Akane.

— ¿A esto se refería el narrador cuando dijo que nos reencontraríamos con el pasado? — inquirió Ranma.

— Tal vez — expresó la joven Tendo y mirando al Doc preguntó — pero si nos vamos, ¿qué pasará con los demás capítulos?

— No se preocupen, eso será solucionado con capítulos flashback.

Akane y Ranma cruzaron miradas y un tanto titubeantes, subieron al auto.

El _Doc_ aceleró hasta que de repente, el vehículo desapareció dejando tras de sí dos líneas de fuego... y varios capítulos flashback.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :)

Un especial agradecimiento a **Maryviza,** quien amablemente ha revisado los capítulos (excepto el segundo, porque olvidé pedírselo :p) y además continúa dando luz verde a esta historia, permitiéndome usar y modificar el contenido de la original, pues como saben, el presente fic es la parodia de **"Cuando no todo es lo que parece"** , cuya autoría le pertenece a esta honorable autora.

Debo mencionar que el bar en el cual trabaja Ukyo, el "Borderline" y sus propietarias, son del fic **"Las cenizas de Akane",** escrito por **Akane Redfox.** Un agradecimiento muy especial también para ella por permitirme hacer referencia a personajes y lugares de su fic.

Un enorme agradecimiento para todos ustedes quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer este parodia. Espero se hayan divertido con este capítulo y les haya parecido al menos un poco gracioso.

 **Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

 **WorldSandy12:** Muchísimos saludos para ti!  
Me alegra saber que fueron de tu agrado los capítulos anteriores y que te hayas divertido leyéndolos. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir pendiente de este fic.  
Te envío un gran abrazo.  
Pásala bien!

 **Rankosita:** Un saludo muy atento para ti!  
Mil gracias por tu review y por seguir pendiente este fic. Me da gusto el saber que te divertiste mucho leyéndolo. Espero que el presente capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.  
Un enorme abrazo.  
Que estés bien!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Emoción y flojera! Mucha flojera siento en este momento!  
No sé para qué he citado eso, pero bueno, quieran o no aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta parodia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** no todos se libran del matrimonio (segunda parte)

 **"Me alegro de que te alegres de que me alegre de que te alegres" - Noel Gallaher- Oasis.**

.

Akane y Ranma bajaron del auto del Doc, con sus rostros descompuestos por la ira. Habían viajado al pasado y descubierto por fin lo que realmente había sucedido aquel oscuro día en el que habían tomado caminos distintos, ella se había ido con Mousse y él con Shampoo.

Sin perder más tiempo, se despidieron del Doc y se dirigieron al Instituto de maquillaje, para reunir a todos y contarles la verdad. Una vez allí, Akane sintió la presencia de alguien. De inmediato se volteó y descubrió al maestro Happosai, que sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Akane mi amor, tantos años sin verte! — profirió el pequeño hombre mientras se restregaba en los pechos de la joven y exclamaba — ¡Ay, San Sinforoso, esto sí que es sabroso!

— ¡Viejo libidinoso! No se me vuelva a acercar — gritó Akane, quitándose de encima al maestro.

— ¿Por qué golpeas a este pobre e inocente viejecito? — se quejó Happosai.

— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, anciano? — preguntó Ranma intentando asestarle un golpe en la cabeza.

—He venido a poner algunas cosas en orden.

En ese momento Soun y Genma hicieron acto de presencia y luego de saludar a los jóvenes, les platicaron brevemente de todo cuanto habían investigado.

— Sí, lo sabemos todo, Shampoo es la culpable — acotó Ranma furioso.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso? — inquirió Soun.

— Viajamos al pasado — intervino Akane.

— Ay, no, no puede ser — Soun cayó de rodillas llorando a cántaros — ¡Mi hija ha enloquecido! Y todo por culpa de Shampoo.

— ¡Nada de eso, papá!

—Aunque parezca una locura, es la verdad señor Tendo, viajamos al pasado — aclaró Ranma — por eso sabemos que ella usó unos raros inciensos para manipularnos. Nada de lo que vimos aquel día fue real, Akane no se comió a Ryoga y yo jamás estuve con Shampoo.

— ¿Y saben también acerca de los duendes? — intervino Genma.

— ¿Duendes? — dijeron al unísono los chicos.

— Sí, Shampoo también hizo que unos duendes los poseyeran.

— ¿Es una broma? — interrogó el joven Saotome incrédulo.

— Me temo que no — aseveró Happosai con tono serio.

Ranma y Akane se miraron con preocupación.

— Descuiden muchachos — dijo Soun — el maestro sabe como exorcizarlos.

— ¿De veras?

— Sí y todo gracias a la profeta.

— ¿La profeta? — repitió Akane.

— ¿Quién es ella? — inquirió Ranma.

— Es la mujer que escribió una historia en la que ocurren cosas muy similares a las que nos han pasado — explicó Soun — el maestro la encontró en un sitio en Internet.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa historia?

— _Cuando no todo es lo que parece_ — informó Happosai — allí está escrito todo lo que sucedió y hasta lo que va a suceder.

El maestro les entregó a los jóvenes el capítulo 13 de aquella historia, que hace poco había impreso.

— Mira, aquí está el ritual para liberarnos de los duendes — le dijo Akane al hijo de Nodoka.

— No perdamos más tiempo y empecemos ya — ordenó Happosai.

— Espere maestro — pidió Akane — en ese capítulo dice que usted sabe hablar chino, ¿es eso cierto?

— Claro que sí, lo hablo con mucha fluidez.

— A ver, ¿cómo se dice suegra en chino? — lo desafió la menor de las Tendo.

— Lin Chen La.

— ¿Y minifalda?

— Cachi Che Lebe.

— ¡Oh! Perfecto maestro, comencemos entonces —señaló Akane.

— Bien, traigan a Ukyo — dijo Happosai. Soun y Genma obedecieron de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué precisamente a Ukyo? — preguntó Ranma.

— Porque así lo dice la profeta, hay que usarla como conejillo de Indias.

— Ya estoy aquí — anunció la chica de la espátula.

Hapossai le indicó que se recostara de espaldas sobre el suelo. El anciano se sentó a un costado de ella en posición de flor de loto, sacó de la caja un pequeño tintero de porcelana junto con un pincel y un tazón de arroz. Preparó un poco de tinta espesa con la cual dibujó un bigote y una espesa barba en el rostro de la joven. Akane y Ranma no pudieron contener la risa y estallaron a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ukyo un tanto inquieta.

Happosai la hizo callar con un gesto y comenzó a meditar. Tras un breve periodo de silencio, colocó sus manos en los pechos de la joven, mientras recitaba frases en chino.

— Maestro, eso no estaba en los escritos de la profeta, ahí no decía nada de tocarle los...

— Calma Soun, es una mejora que le añadí al ritual para potenciar su efecto.

— Ah, bueno entonces permítame le ayudo, maestro.

— Yo también quiero ayudar — señaló Genma emocionado, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir un aura amenazante a sus espaldas. Lentamente se giró y al ver a quien le pertenecía esa aura, se quedó petrificado.

— Esposo mío — dijo Nodoka con voz gélida.

— Esposa mía — balbuceó Genma y forzando una sonrisa añadió — qué alegría verte.

Nodoka acercó su rostro al del patriarca y con tono amenazador advirtió:

— Le pones una mano encima a Ukyo y te corto las dos... y algo más.

Genma tragó saliva y asintió varias veces, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la katana que portaba su esposa.

—Está funcionando —profirió Happosai.

El bigote y la barba que el maestro había dibujado se iluminaron y esa fue su señal, colocó el tazón de arroz en el pecho de Ukyo y se puso a comer. Cuando terminó, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y el tazón salió volando por los aires. Luego todo quedó en calma, el viento desapareció y pensaron que todo había terminado.

Pasaron varios minutos y todos permanecían en su lugar sin moverse, por indicación del maestro. De pronto, un duendecillo emergió del cuerpo de Ukyo.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que me sacaran — habló aquel ser, que no pasaba del metro de estatura.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeñín?

—Nacha — respondió el duende — y no me digas pequeñín.

Al escucharlo, Genma se echó a reír.

— Qué te causa tanta gracia? — le increpó el duende.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nacha? — preguntó Genma sin poder contener la risa.

— Así se llamaba mi padre — aclaró el duende — falleció cuando yo apenas era un bebé.

El esposo de Nodoka borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

—Perdón, no lo sabía, lo siento mucho pequeñín.

— ¿Cómo que pequeñín?

—Oh, no, no…perdón, perdón, no fue a propósito, de veras, solo cometí un pequeño error.

— ¿Pequeño? ¡Ahora vas a ver! — advirtió Nacha y empezó a acercarse para golpear al patriarca.

Soun no paraba de reírse, nunca antes había visto a su amigo pidiéndole disculpas a alguien tantas veces.

— Te voy a poner esto como supositorio — sentenció Nacha, tomando el pincel que Happosai había usado en el ritual.

—Tendo, ayúdeme un poco ¿quiere? — clamó Genma nervioso.

— No, no creo — murmuró Soun, conteniendo la risa. Tremendo lío en el que su amigo se había metido y no quería ser parte de él ni mucho menos sentir aquel "supositorio".

—Prepárate, estúpido pelón. — anunció Nacha.

—No soy pelón…. Es solo que tengo la frente muy amplia.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Cálmense ya! — vociferó el maestro y mirando a Nacha preguntó— lo que la profeta escribió fue correcto... ¿la pasaste mal, verdad?

—Así es anciano, creí que moriría, la tal Ukyo es peligrosa, un par de okonomiyakis y se pone tóxica... la primera vez pensé que lo que escuchaba eran truenos, pero en realidad...

—No me refería a "eso" —aclaró Happosai— hablaba de lo que Shampoo te hizo.

—Ah, sí, fui manipulado por esa mocosa de cabello morado.

—Lo siento tanto, pero ya puedes irte, eres libre.

—Me iré cuando liberes a mis camaradas —dijo Nacha.

—¿Todo terminó? —preguntó Ukyo mientras se levantaba. Se sentía un poco mareada.

—Sí, ahora es el turno de Ranma.

—No, viejo, de ninguna manera dejaré que me dibujes lo mismo que a Ukyo.

— ¿¡Qué!? — la joven Kuonji puso el grito en el cielo.

Nodoka le acercó un espejo y en cuanto la chica se vio, casi se fue de espaldas.

— ¡Oh, no! Tardaré mucho en quitarme esto y ya casi es hora de ir al Borderline... Si llego tarde, Carmelita me dejaré con más hoyos que un colador.

Conmovida, Nodoka la acompañó al baño para ayudarla a retirarse el "bello facial" que le había puesto Happosai.

—Ranma, recuéstate en el piso para proceder con el ritual.

—No insistas anciano, que no lo voy a hacer.

— Ándale, Ranma, obedece, es por tu bien —le pidió Akane amablemente— si no lo haces, Shampoo ganará.

—Como sea, igual yo de todas formas ganaré —sentenció Shampoo.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la chica que había irrumpido en casa de los Tendo.

—¿A qué has venido? —protestó Akane.

—A acabar contigo, maldita —aclaró la amazona.

—No lo permitiré —gritó Mousse y volviéndose hacia Akane dijo — he vuelto.

—Sí, ya lo noté —replicó la joven.

Shampoo se aproximó a Ranma y con tono de voz severo le dijo:

—Tú no deberías estar aquí, tú tienes que estar a mi lado, pues yo soy tu esposa.

—No sueñes... después de todo lo que hiciste, lo único que quiero es el divorcio.

—Jamás te lo daré —bufó la amazona— antes de hacerlo te mataría. ¿Oíste? Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie más.

—Oiga, Tendo, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una telenovela?

—¿Y qué esperaba Saotome? Si fue el melodramático de PFernando quién modificó el guion original.

—Eso lo explica todo — contestó Genma, sin dejar de mirar a las chicas. El ambiente se iba tornando cada vez más tenso.

— ¡Déjanos en paz! Vete de aquí y no vuelvas —exigió Akane.

—Tú ser divertida, hacer reír más que los malos chistes de PFernando —se burló Shampoo.

— ¿En serio? Gracias querida Sham... oye, ¡no me cambies el tema!

—Tonta.

—Tú eres la tonta, te casaste con Ranma pero nunca lo tuviste, su corazón siempre fue mío, igual que su pensamiento.

—Dime tonta una vez más y te juro que...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? — la desafió Akane.

—Te haré sufrir tanto que suplicarás que te mate.

— Ay sí, ay sí, mira como tiemblo.

—Deja de burlarte, chica plana.

—Ven y oblígame, gorda.

.

.

Después de mucho griterío, intercambio de amenazas y sermones de parte y parte...

—Akane, llegar la hora de cobrar beso de la muerte.

—Estoy impaciente —la menor de las Tendo estaba en posición de ataque, con un labial en la mano derecha y un frasco de maquillaje líquido en la izquierda.

De un momento a otro, Shampoo tomó su katana y la arrojó con tal fuerza, que Akane no la pudo esquivar. El arma se incrustó en una de sus piernas haciéndola retorcerse y gritar del dolor.

—¡Tú! ¡Gran bestia! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me atacaste con la katana? —le reclamó Akane furibunda.

—¿Y qué más querías que hiciera? ¿Qué esta no es la pelea final del fic?

—Pero no del fic original... esto es una pa-ro-dia, aquí no hay peleas sino competencias de maquillaje, cabeza hueca.

—Perdón, me confundí — Shampoo fingió estar muy apenada.

El dolor de la herida era casi insoportable, el metal de la katana le había atravesado casi por completo la pierna, la sangre escurría de su extremidad abundantemente y cada que Akane trataba de moverla el dolor se agudizaba. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo al tiempo que retiraba la katana de un tirón, la sangre broto mucho más. Shampoo apretó la herida y le colocó un vendaje.

—Sana sana colita de rana, si no sana hoy, también dolerá mañana —tarareó la amazona.

—En el bosque de la china, una chinita se perdió y en un acantilado la chinita se cayó —respondió Akane, a la vez que se levantaba manteniendo el equilibrio en la pierna sana.

— ¿Eso fue una amenaza? —preguntó Shampoo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Akane no contestó, solo la miró con seriedad. El dolor era terrible, así que no pudo mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. Mousse se acercó presuroso y la tomó entre sus brazos, evitando que cayera. La depositó suavemente en el piso y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—No está tan mal — comentó Mousse mientras le colocaba otro vendaje.

—La herida no está en la pierna que acabas de vendarme.

— Eh, este… sí, lo sé—Mousse sonrió nerviosamente, acomodándose sus gafas de fondo de botella— lo hice a propósito para ver si lo notabas, pensé que habías entrado en shock… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Eres impresionante Akane, veo que estás muy lúcida, te felicito.

Akane entornó los ojos.

— Listo, ahora sí el vendaje está en el sitio correcto.

—Mousse, acabas de vendarme el brazo.

—¿Qué? ¿El brazo? ¡Ah! Sí, me pareció ver que tenías un corte allí también.

—Sí, claro… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo, yo me colocaré el vendaje.

Cuando terminó de ponérselo, trató de reincorporarse pero el dolor de la herida se lo impidió. Entonces Mousse le ofreció su mano:

Tranquila mi amada,

no importa cuán grande sea tu dolor,

toma mi mano sudada,

y comparte conmigo ese dolor.

.

— Mousse — musitó la joven Tendo sin dejar de mirar los ojos del chico, más verdes que las tortugas ninja.

—Akane — murmuró el chico enamorado.

—Mousse.

—Akane — él se acercó aún más.

—Me dejas sin aliento — confesó Akane. Sus rostros estaban ya muy cerca.

—¿De veras? — inquirió el chico con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, te apesta la boca.

—Perdón, es que… ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! —gritó Mousse con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos —¡Maldición! ¿Acaso te volviste loco, Ranma? ¿Por qué me has atravesado la pierna con la katana?

—Lo hice para ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

—Dijiste que querías compartir el dolor de Akane, así que bueno, se me ocurrió que…

—¡Ya! ¡Cierra la boca! No quiero escucharte — vociferó Mousse.

—¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó Akane con gran preocupación.

— Ay, Santa Inés, me duele de la cabeza a la pies —se lamentó el chico.

—Calma, Mousse, calma, todo estará bien.

—Ay San Serafín, creo que es mi fin —insistió el desdichado muchacho.

—Ya, no seas exagerado— replicó Akane.

—Ay San Mariano, me duele hasta el…

—¡Mousse! — lo interrumpió oportunamente la joven Tendo.

—Eso te pasa por juntarte con ella —se burló Shampoo.

Akane la miró con desdén. Aunque con dificultad, logró reincorporarse y tomando entre sus manos un labial y un rímel, se puso en guardia. La amazona no esperó más, levantó su defensa y arremetió contra la joven Tendo. Sin piedad le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

La hija de Soun se desplomó viendo decenas de estrellitas multicolores. Ranma corrió a socorrerla.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? —inquirió el joven con preocupación —responde por favor.

—Witsi witsi araña tejió su telaraña y los pollitos dicen pío pío pío — balbuceó la chica, aturdida por el golpe.

—Vamos Akane, reacciona.

De a poco la chica volvió en sí y se puso de pie con la ayuda de Ranma.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estabas cantando muy desafinado.

—No, bobo, quise decir ¿quién me golpeó? ¿Fue Shampoo, verdad?

—Sí fue ella... de nuevo.

Akane frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre— se disculpó Shampoo fingiendo pesar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Seamos honestas, Akane, no importa si esto es o no una parodia, yo siempre gano en nuestros enfrentamientos.

—Bien, adelante entonces, hazlo, derrótame como siempre lo haces — la retó Akane, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una kusarigama (arma compuesta por una hoz que está unida a una cadena). Sí la amazona quería una pelea real, con gusto se la daría, junto con una gran paliza.

Shampoo no se contuvo y arremetió contra ella, quería enterrar de una vez por todas la katana en el pecho de su oponente, las estocadas eran más fuertes y Akane solo podía retroceder rechazándolas con su hoz, poniendo el peso del cuerpo en un solo pie.

La sangre seguía escurriendo de la herida, cubriendo casi por completo su pierna; si el combate no terminaba pronto, las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que ya estaban. Cuando Shampoo estaba por atacar nuevamente, Akane se adelantó y enredó la cadena en la hoja de la katana. Ambas tensaron la cadena con fuerza, pero Akane de forma inesperada pasó la cadena alrededor de su propio torso y avanzó hacia Shampoo. Al llegar a ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le hizo soltar la katana y retroceder unos cuatro metros.

Pese al impacto recibido, Shampoo se reincorporó riendo.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

— Esto — contestó la amazona, sosteniendo en su mano un trozo rectangular de papel que Akane reconoció de inmediato.

— No puede ser, es mi cupón de descuento para la revista "Sexy boys" — señaló la joven Tendo — devuélvemelo.

— No, ahora es mío.

—Regrésamelo.

—Nop.

—Por última vez, Shampoo, regrésamelo.

En respuesta la amazona le mostró la lengua, grave error de su parte, pues terminó de desatar la ira de su contrincante.

Hecha una furia, Akane lanzó un desgarrador grito de lucha y corrió hacia Shampoo, dio un voltereta por encima de ella, cayó de pie tras la amazona, tomó posición de ataque y en cuanto se volteó, dio un nuevo grito desgarrador y con el mango de la hoz le impactó de lleno en la garganta, con tanta fuerza, que el cuerpo de Shampoo dio una voltereta y cayó boca abajo. La amazona no se rindió, el aire le faltaba pero a cuestas se levantó. Akane que ya la estaba esperando, lanzó otra vez un grito desgarrador y le propinó varios golpes a velocidad máxima, fracturándole varias costillas. Con la adrenalina a tope, no soltó a Shampoo y siguió golpeándola sin dejar de lanzar gritos desgarradores.

— ¡No vuelvas a meterte con mis cupones! —exclamaba mientras la golpeaba y lanzaba gritos desgarradores.

—Suficiente, Akane, ya déjala —le dijo Mousse lanzando un grito desgarrador.

— Pero aún faltan muchos más golpes y gritos desgarradores.

—Ya todo acabó, ella está vencida.

—No, aún no he sido derrotada — anunció Shampoo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y lanzando un grito desgarrador.

—Me temo que sí — le dijo Mousse entregándole un espejo y lanzando un grito desgarrador.

Apenas vio su rostro, la amazona lanzó un grito desgarrador y cayó de espaldas desmayada. Akane le había pintado un bigote, una barba, pecas y anteojos, todo con marcador permanente. Y no conforme con eso también le había depilado por completo las cejas y pintado los labios con un horrible color marrón. Akane era sin lugar a dudas la ganadora absoluta del combate.

—Nunca antes te había visto tan molesta— espetó Mousse lanzando un grito desgarrador.

—Bueno, es que se atrevió a quitarme mi preciado cupón.

—¿Cupón?

— ¿Eh? ¿Dije cupón? —Akane rió nerviosamente y lanzó un grito desgarrador — Quise decir... nunca le perdonaré todo lo que nos hizo, es alguien despreciable, mala, muy mala.

—Por lo que más quieran, ya dejen de lanzar gritos desgarradores — les suplicó Ranma.

Akane y Mousse pusieron ojos de cachorrito, pero esto no funcionó y al final tuvieron que obedecer.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ella? — preguntó la menor de las Tendo.

—Ya me encargué de eso.

—¿De qué hablas, Mousse?

—Ella es buscada por una conocida mía.

— ¿Buscada? ¿Por qué?

—Ya lo verás —dijo Mousse cargando a Shampoo en brazos, para después dirigirse a la calle. Todos lo siguieron intrigados.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un auto color grafito se estacionó frente a la puerta de la casa. Tenían la radio encendida a todo volumen, por lo que se podía escuchar claramente la canción que estaba tocando en ese momento: s _oy de rancho_ de _El Komander_.

De aquel vehículo bajaron dos mujeres y un hombre. Saltaba a la vista el hecho de que no eran japoneses. Una de las mujeres tenía la mirada muy dura, tanto que daba miedo, tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda, su piel color canela le daba un toque exótico. La otra chica era bastante parecida en apariencia, muy hermosa también, solo que poseía una mirada mucho menos severa. El chico por su parte, era alto, de más de metro ochenta de estatura, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un rostro de gran belleza varonil; llevaba una playera tipo licra que resaltaba su poderosa y marcada musculatura.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Akane sin dejar de mirar extasiada al joven extranjero.

—Son "la tía" Carmelita, Marujita y Demian — aclaró Mousse — los tres son de México.

Shampoo ya había vuelto en sí y al ver que "la tía" se acercaba, trató de escapar pero Demian la detuvo.

—Necesaria tu ayuda no era, encargarme de ella yo sola podía— le dijo Carmelita. Tenía un acento muy raro y hablaba de forma desordenada.

—¿Y por qué están buscando a Shampoo? — interrogó Ranma.

—Porque ella robó algunos de los hámsteres de Carmelita y los usó en su ramen —contestó Marujita.

—¿Hámsteres? ¿Pero cuántos tiene tu amiga?

— Decenas de ellos.

—¿Por qué tiene tantos?

— Porque necesitamos muchos para las competencias.

Akane y compañía miraron a Marujita con gesto interrogante.

— Los fines de semana organizamos carreras de hámsteres, donde la gente hace fuertes apuestas y bueno, Shampoo nos generó muchas pérdidas al comérselos — explicó la joven mexicana.

—¿Qué piensan hacer con ella? — se apresuró Mousse a preguntar.

Marujita no contestó, tan solo volteó a ver a Carmelita quien sonriendo de forma tétrica anunció:

—Ansias no coman, lo que con ella voy a hacer, en el capítulo próximo revelaré…

* * *

.

 **A continuación una escena lemon muy suculenta, con mucha vitamina "C":**

No, no es cierto, pero ahora que tengo la atención de todos, aprovecho para agradecerles por continuar dedicando parte de su tiempo en la lectura de este fic. Un muy especial agradecimiento a **Maryviza** por dejarme modificar el fic original que es de su autoría, por la labor de revisión que ha venido realizando a lo largo de los capítulos de esta parodia y por incluso tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review. Infinitas gracias!

También a **A. Redfox** por permitirme hacer uso de sus personajes.

Amiga **WorldSandy12,** mil gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir pendiente de la parodia.

 **Angie-chan** , **Cheyvi** , **Jeffcr** , **Amigo** , aprovecho esta actualización para a través de ella agradecerles muchísimo por haber leído Venganza Implacable. Espero se la hayan pasado muy bien leyéndolo. Gracias por sus reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo y último capítulo! (esta vez sí será el último).


End file.
